Ohgami and His First Encounter With Death
by Escachick357
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a Sakura Wars story. Has major Ohgami-bashing (no he doesn't die. I don't have any deaths in this story).


Ohgami and His First Encounter With Death

By: Escachick357

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a beautiful winter in December. The sky was cloudy, the air was cold, so cold that you could see your breath, and there was two feet of snow on the ground. Although the day was perfect, none of the Imperial Floral Assault Unit was allowed to go outside.

Yoneda and Ayame had their own reasons for not letting anyone out. Iris, Sakura, Kanna, and Kohran just got over the colds that they had, Maria looked as if she was about to catch their colds, and the group had to practice a play that was going to be performed in three weeks. Their play, by the request of Iris, was _A Christmas Carol_.

Before they began to practice, Iris looked out the window and sighed. There were the children of Tokyo playing in the snow, making snow angels and snow men, throwing snowballs at each other, and catching snowflakes on their tongues. The little girl felt so left out, all the children of the city were having fun and she was stuck inside the theatre practicing. She felt tears of loneliness sting her eyes, but wiped them away before anybody could see them and ran to the stage.

Everybody got into their positions and began to practice the play. The play went on perfectly...until it was time for Sakura to perform. She walked over to Kanna, who was playing Scrooge, tripped over an invisible item, sent Kanna colliding into Maria, who was playing Bob Crachit and was off the stage, and had both of them collide into the background, causing it to fall over, and putting a large rip in Kanna's coat.

"Sakura! Look what you did!" Sumire screamed at Sakura.

Sakura apologized to Sumire, because she believed that the accident was entirely her fault.

Ohgami for once said something that was a relief to the team members, "Okay, that's it for today." But then the bastard looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura, I want you to stay here and practice your part. Everyone else may go." The group of course _had_ to obey their captain, so everyone but Sakura and Ohgami left.

Iris finally got permission to go outside to play...but she had to be accompanied by Sumire. Kohran went to the basement to fix Maria's Kobu, Maria was doing target practice with a Pikachu doll (she's shooting the cursed toy), and Kanna was beating the crap out of a punching bag that was in the shape of an evil witch with greasy brown hair. Yet poor Sakura was forced to practice with Ohgami.

"Okay, now go and do your scene, Sakura." Ohgami commanded.

"Yeah, yeah." The poor girl answered. Sakura looked at Ohgami, pointed at him, did the motion to tell him to follow her, and pointed to the ground.

"Sakura, I'm not kidding, now do it!" Ohgami yelled. Sakura again pointed at Ohgami, motioned, then pointed at the ground.

Now he was getting impatient. "Look, I've got to go give something to the commander. When I come back, be in your costume, and start practicing your part." He commanded. He left and Sakura put on her costume, but by the piano, Sakura noticed a Walkman that Kanna forgot to bring to her room.

"Maybe Kanna won't mind if I borrowed this for a while." Sakura said to herself. She turned on the Walkman and put the headphones over her ears. She hid the headphones under her hood, and the rest of Kanna's Walkman under her robe. Sakura picked up her scythe and waited patiently for her dumbass captain to return.

Five minutes passed and Ohgami didn't return. Sakura turned on a song, closed her eyes, and began dancing. She danced until Ohgami finally came back, yet she didn't open her eyes. "Super Trouper things are gonna find me, but I won't feel blue. Like I always do, 'cause somewhere in the clouds there's you." The cd sung. Sakura pointed in front of her, unaware that she pointed at Ohgami.

Ohgami, being a mega-dumbass, had no idea that the person in front of him was Sakura. Sakura kept pointing at the captain and swung her scythe at him, never once opening her eyes. She kept her eyes closed as the danced to the beat of the song, never aware of who was in front of her.

Ohgami's brown eyes got wide with fear, he assumed that the person pointing at the young captain was death. He backed away, but the figure kept walking towards him, pointing. Ohgami screamed and ran from the stage.

Sakura turned off the Walkman and looked ahead at the captain running and screaming. "Guess that doesn't mean I gotta practice anymore." Sakura said to herself. She followed her captain down the hallways. As he ran through the hallways, everybody went to the halls.

"Ohgami! What the hell are you doing?!?" Yoneda yelled while stepping out of his office.

Ohgami stopped and pointed at Sakura. "It's Death! Death is coming to get me!" He screamed, pointed at Sakura.

Kanna sighed, since she knew it was Sakura. "No, it's..." Kanna began to say.

Ohgami interrupted her, "It's Death! I'm gonna die!" Ohgami again screamed and ran into a pole, knocking him unconscious.

Sumire, who just came back inside with Iris, looked at Sakura and asked, "Sakura! What the hell happened?!?"

Sakura took off her mask and gave the Walkman back to Kanna.

"Thanks, I forgot that I left it by the piano." Kanna said, gratefully taking the Walkman.

"What happened to Ohgami?" Kohran asked.

Sakura looked at her and asked, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Maria asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at Maria and said, "My role in the play is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."


End file.
